


Puppy meets Jealousy

by Coconut7up



Series: Puppy meets world [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: AND SWEET, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Irrationally, Jealous Eddie Diaz, Jealous Princeton, M/M, Mentioned Athena Grant, Mentioned Christopher Diaz, Mentioned Maddie Buckley, it’s ridiculous, no beta we die like people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconut7up/pseuds/Coconut7up
Summary: Now, Eddie and Princeton aren’t arch nemesis anymore. You can even say they are friends. But Leopold? No way. Leopold is a vicious, manipulative fucker who knows exactly what she’s doing. Eddie is starting to wonder if animals have a thing against him.If it’s a war Leopold wants, a war she will get.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Puppy meets world [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735609
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	Puppy meets Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> All I have to say is that...my hands slipped.

Of course things couldn’t stop at Princeton. Of course it had to go further than that. Of course there had to be another thing stealing Buck from him. Of course.

Now, Eddie and Princeton aren’t arch nemesis anymore. You can even say they are friends. But Leopold? No way. Leopold is a vicious, manipulative fucker who knows exactly what she’s doing. Eddie is starting to wonder if animals have a thing against him.

Leopold is a cat. A gracious ragdoll with baby blue eyes that rivaled Buck’s—except it didn’t because Buck’s eyes are the prettiest, that’s a fact, Eddie does not make the rules—.

Leopold’s name doesn’t suit her—who the fuck names a ragdoll Leopold anyway? Buck, that’s who—but she makes it work by skipping around, head held high and her beautiful collar with her name on it on full display. She loves it, or maybe it’s the attention she gets that she loves. Attention seeker.

Leopold is a cat, Buck’s cat, and she’s only been there for two weeks. Two weeks is too much in Eddie’s book because Leopold is a little shit who has all the Buck privileges and she knows it. She definitely knows because she taunts him all the time.

This time though, Eddie is not the only one who’s jealous, no! This time, Princeton, golden retriever extraordinaire, the greatest boy in Buck’s book—after Christopher but Princeton doesn’t need to know that—, is also incredibly jealous. And while Eddie is a broody jealous, Princeton is the whiney type. The two want Buck’s attention and they will have it.

If it’s a war Leopold wants, a war she will get.

.

**Puppy meets jealousy**

.

Buck got Leopold as a gift. It was his birthday and everyone was gathered at Eddie’s house because the loft was way too small to have everyone over.

Maddie, the traitor, had brought with her a medium sized box and when her dear brother had opened it, a beautiful cat had emerged. Alright, more like, a cat had jumped out and almost clawed Buck’s pretty eyes out. Anyone would have been completely scarred and would have demanded for the cat to be brought back from where it had came from. Anyone but Evan fucking Buckley. No, the blond had decided right there and right then, that the cat was his baby and he would love her forever.

He had also announced her name out loud in the span of five minutes of heavy staring.

Leopold.

Leo-fucking-pold.

Who names their cat Leopold? Who does that?

“You can’t name her Leopold, Buck.”

“Why not?”

“Because...that’s not a name for a cat.”

“You take that back!”, Buck had gasped, completely offended by what Bobby—his father figure, Leopold’s _grandfather_ —had said, “She loves it!”

The man had simply huffed a laugh and patted Buck’s shoulder with an apologetic smile, used to his antics.

And guess what, Buck named the fucking cat Leopold.

.

Now at the beginning Leopold hadn’t been a problem. She was welcomed in the family despite being quite passive-aggressive with everyone. They had all thought it was simply because she wasn’t used to them but the thing is, she did warm up. To Buck and only Buck. The rest of them? Enemy. Particularly one Eddie Diaz and one Princeton the golden retriever.

And she makes sure they know it. Every single day.

.

Princeton is a dog. Leopold is a cat. Naturally their relationship isn’t the best. Princeton is also a golden retriever, one of the nicest and softest dog to exist, happy-go-lucky, energetic, gentle and easy to be around. He is the station mascot and most of the time stays there, but he also leaves with Buck quite often. It’s not a surprise to see him in his apartment, curled up at the foot of Buck’s bed, or lounging on the sofa, his head in his best friend’s lap—yes, Eddie has accepted the fact that he has to share that title with Princeton, reluctantly—.He wouldn’t hurt a fly, except if you count that one time he ate a butterfly, but he knows better now. He swears.

So can someone please explain to Princeton why is the newcomer, a CAT, looking at him as if he was an intruder in his own home? Buck is Princeton’s human. Who is this squatter and how dare they look down on him as if he was a simple _visitor_. And also, what are they doing in his best friend’s lap—Princeton’s place, not cat’s place.—The audacity of the feline species never failed to surprise him.

“Prince, stop growling, you’re going to scare Leo.”, Buck looks at him sternly, the kind of gazes that makes Princeton feel guilty. Ouch. That hurt. But it’s alright, because Prince’s human, Bucky-great-cuddles, doesn’t know how mean cat is. Princeton will show him.

.

Princeton’s plan to show Bucky-great-cuddles how mean cat is, failed. Terribly. It backfired on him so badly, he was put on time out. Bucky-great-cuddles is looking at him in disappointment and cat is looking all smug in the background.

Cat is evil, but damn, cat is good at this war thing.

.

Eddie is sitting on Buck’s sofa, waiting for his boyfriend to come back from his errant at the grocery store. His abuela had Christopher for the night. She’d told him that she would take care of Chris and that he should go and have a fun night with Evan. She had also closed the door with a wink and a wide grin.

Eddie never wants to see that expression on her face ever again. It speaks volume and at that moment? The volume was astronomical.

So here he is, alone in Buck’s apartment waiting for him to come back. Or maybe not so alone if Leopold counts. The cat is laying on a small bed—made just for her—and she’s glaring daggers at him with her piercing blue eyes. He glares right back. It might seem ridiculous, but he knows the little devil. He will never forget the day she broke the glass that was beside him while Buck had his back turned and left with her head high. She’s up to something and it shows.

The room is eerily silent, saved for the faint sound of the TV playing. Eddie and Leopold end up in a staring contest and none of them ever waver.

It’s not until the front door opens and Evan’s pretty smile appears that they stop glaring at each other. Both of their heads snaps and Leopold struts to her master, rubbing her head on his leg. He laughs, and put the bags in his hand on the table before bending down to gather her in his arm.

“Did you two have fun?”, he walks to Eddie and gently presses a kiss on the corner of his mouth—much to Leopold’s irritation if her sudden mewl was anything to go by.

“Absolutely.”, Eddie’s smile is strained and he’s glaring dagger at the cat in Buck’s hand. It’s not even in jealousy anymore, just exasperation at her presence. Okay, there’s a little bit of jealousy there still. Just a tiny bit.

No, Eddie does not kiss Buck fervently just so he could drop Leopold. That would be mean and childish. No, he does not put his hands on his boyfriend’s hips and makes him fall on the sofa before following suit. No he does not start a full blown make out session, with Buck under him, Eddie does not let his hands wander, he does not pepper kisses on his cheek, jaw and neck, he does not bite. He does not.

Except he does and it’s great! It’s fantastic, perfect. Things are heating up, the desire for more is building up, their moves are more passionate, frantic and bolder.

It’s perfect.

But they can’t go on.

Of course, fucking Leopold would _ruin_ the mood, of course she would _stare_ at them so hard they both feel it. Of course she would take a very, _very_ nice and hot and sexy—emphasis on the sex part—night from Eddie’s hands. Of course.

They could go upstairs and continue their little make out session, but knowing the **beast** , she would follow them. She oh-so would. And knowing Buck, he would never let Eddie lock her in her cage—useless cage—or in the bathroom or anywhere.

Leopold cockblocked Eddie.

Fuck. She really is winning the war.

.

“She’s the worst.”, Eddie has a deep frown on his face. His hot coffee is sitting in front of him, still untouched., “Even Princeton thinks so and he likes everyone.”

They are at the station. Bobby and Buck are downstairs, possibly with Princeton, checking the ladder truck. Hen and Chimney are both sitting in front of Eddie, listening to his complains, as always. Hen is holding one of those magazine she always have when she pretends she’s not interested in gossip; so he’s sure she’s attentively listening and is already making three plans to help him—or make his life more difficult. Chimney is not hiding his thoughts of how ridiculous Eddie is being, he’s smirking and rolling his eyes and Eddie is pretty sure he’s live texting Maddie at the same time.

“She’s a cat.”, Hen deadpans, looking at him from behind her magazine.

“An evil cat.”

“Still just a cat.”

“You don’t understand Hen, it’s like she just hates me for some reason.”

“The same way you hates her for no reasons?”, Chimney chimes in from his place, still typing furiously on his phone—he was definitely live texting Maddie.

“Am I the only one who remembers all the things she’s done to me? The broken glass? That one time she crapped in my shoe? When her litter box was right where it usually is? Or that time she scratched me because I touched my boyfriend? _My own boyfriend_?”

“Okay, so maybe she does have some kind of grudge against you—”

“—Exactly—”

“Or maybe she still needs some time to warm up to you, and to the rest of us...”

“But that’s the thing Chim, the rest of you don’t see Buck as much as I do. I mean, we’re dating! And I see her way too often, she should be used to my presence by now! She’s used to Christopher, hell, she loves him!”

“Who doesn’t?”, Hen mutters with a fond smile.

“True but not the point. All I’m saying is I need to find a way to get her back.”

“The cat? You want to get back to...the cat?”, Hen looks at him in disbelief, even putting down her magazine, “And I thought you were one of the sane ones.”

“It’s only us in this case Hen.”, Chim laughs.

“Keep telling yourself that Howie, there are only two sane people in this team and that’s Bobby and me, the rest of you are morons.”

“Hey! Can we go back to the topic at hand? Yes. Thank you. Give me ideas to, I don’t know, get her to tone it down or something.”

“I don’t know what to tell you Eddie, talk to your boyfriend about it?”

“Yeah, no, not doing that.”

“Forgot you were emotionally stunted.”

“What does that have to do with anything? And I’m not emotionally stunted, thank you very much.”

“Obviously.”

.

Modern problems requires modern solutions. That’s what Eddie will say when they will ask him why he did what he did.

Edmundo Diaz likes to think he’s a very responsible person. Between him and Buck, there’s no doubt about who is the most responsible and level-headed of the two—even though, after the thing with the well, there would be an argument about impulsiveness. But he stands by his point. He’s a responsible adult with a child.

But right now, standing in the middle of Buck’s apartment with a cat in his arms, a cat that is not Leopold, he’s starting to think that maybe, just maybe, his boyfriend’s impulsiveness and tendency of having crazy ideas are starting to rub on him.

Modern problems requires modern solutions. For Eddie, modern solutions means going to the shelter, get a kitten, and coming back to Buck’s with a little companion. The kitten is adorable, grey with big and curious green eyes. Eddie already loves him. Hopefully, Leopold will as well because he got him for her. Or well, to keep her busy at least while he finally gets some alone time with his boyfriend.—Honestly, why did they let Buck rent such an open space apartment? Like? Why?

Eddie sets the kitten on the floor and let it walk around, under Leopold’s wide eyes, and looks around for his boyfriend, only to find him upstairs, rummaging through his closet.

“Hey.”

“Finally you’re here, I need your help with—”

“I have something for you...but don’t get mad.”

Buck raises an eyebrow, thrown off by what Eddie had said. What could he have done to make him mad? He follows Eddie down the stairs only to see a small cat walking around his living room.

“Eddie...why is there another cat here?”

“Modern problems requires modern solutions.”

Edmundo Diaz should really start thinking before talking. That’s usually Evan’s scene.

Neither of them notice the kitten making his way to them until he rubs his head on Buck’s leg. The young man looks surprise but still takes him in his hands, petting his small head. At this moment, Eddie knows, Buck is completely sold.

They keep the kitten.

.

In the end, the kitten is a good thing. Buck ends up naming him Charles X. When Eddie asks him if it’s because of X-Men, the young man just looks at him in confusion. Eddie is not surprised. Leopold adores him too, she never let him out of her sight and cuddles with Charles X, like, all the time, and that means that Eddie has Buck way more than he used to when the evil cat that Leopold is, was stealing his attention. She even seems to have mellowed down if the way she doesn’t stare or hiss at him anymore is any way to go by.

So, yes, maybe Eddie suffers Hen’s and Chimney’s endless teasing at any chance they get, and maybe Maddie dies of laughter every time she sees Charles X, and maybe Christopher now wants a pet as well, and maybe Abuela tells him that if he’s going to act like that, he should just marry ‘lovely Evan’, and maybe Bobby shakes his head in desperation every time the kitten comes up in a conversation, and maybe Athena and Karen both call him a drama queen whenever they see him; but Eddie would like you all to know, that he once again won the war for Evan Buckley’s love. Fair and square.

Buck does mock him too when he learns the reason behind the presence of Charles X, and he does tell him that there was no war and that he loves him the most—after Christopher and Maddie thought, which, wow, _rude_ but fair—.

Ah, and, yes. Princeton and Leopold are still enemies...but that’s a story for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t mind me, I just like sprinkling fluff in you lives.
> 
> It’s been in my drafts for quite a while and I didn’t know what to do with it so here~! This is my love letter to Irrationally jealous Eddie Diaz. There’s more to come in this series, for sure, I love Princeton so much, so expect something with more Princeton time. 
> 
> I like to think that the ‘Puppy’ meeting jealousy in this is Eddie and not Princeton but it’s really the two of them.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading~! You can hit me up on tumblr at: https://thisisnotcoleen.tumblr.com/
> 
> I love people so don’t be shy! I will answer right away.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!<3  
> If you have any ideas/prompt you would like to share don’t hesitate!


End file.
